1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus, an image signal processing method, and an image projection apparatus, and particularly relates to, for example, an image signal processing apparatus configured to acquire an image signal used to perform stereoscopic image display achieved by arranging a left-eye image and a right-eye image on a display panel in a vertical direction for display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the resolutions of liquid crystal panels have been increased so that liquid crystal panels that can handle an image signal with a resolution of about 2048×1080 effective pixels (2 k image signal) have become widely available (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-348597 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-285876, for example). Further, liquid crystal panels that can handle an image signal with a resolution of about 4096×2160 effective pixels (4 k image signal) have appeared. Still further, stereoscopic image projection apparatuses configured to display a stereoscopic image by projecting an left-eye image and a right-eye image that are superimposed on each other on a screen by using a single projector have been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-271828, for example).